Peter Pettigrew
|Variations = |Accessories = Knife |Years = 2001-2002, 2004 - 2005, 2010-2011, 2018, 2019 |Appearances = 4756 Shrieking Shack 4766 Graveyard Duel LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 }} Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail (and as Ron Weasley's rat Scabbers) was a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort. He was an Animagus (a wizard who could change into an animal) and for years he hid pretending to be Ron's pet rat Scabbers. Background Peter Pettigrew, known as "Wormtail", attended Hogwarts and was sorted in Gryffindor. Growing up he was friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. He was a member of the original Order Of Phoenix. In truth, he was a double agent for Voldemort. While working for the Dark Lord, he gave the location of the Potters to his master, the Dark Lord, resulting in the deaths of Lily Potter and James Potter. He was known to be cowardly and begged for his life in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He brought Lord Voldemort back to life by taking Tom Riddle Sr.'s bones, sliced his own hand off and sliced Harry Potter's arm to get blood on the graveyard. Voldemort gave Wormtail a magical hand as a thanks for getting his body back. This hand was much more powerful than Wormtail's original hand. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Wormtail tried to choke Harry to death with it, but Harry got through to the old Peter Pettigrew, and put some doubt in his mind about his life choices. The hand however, was still pure evil, and was cursed with a fail-safe that would activate if Pettigrew had any doubt in his mind. The hand then grabbed Pettigrew by the throat and choked him to death for thinking of turning against Lord Voldemort. Notes * Pettigrew's face from 4766 Graveyard Duel is similar to The Mad Hatter from the video game, except The Mad Hatter's face doesn't have a moustache. Pettigrew's face was created before LEGO Batman: The Videogame was released. * He is called "Wormtail" in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. *In promotional photos for 4766 Graveyard Duel he has his 2004 face, along with Harry Potter's. This mistake is also seen in LEGO Harry Potter: The Characters of the Magical World Variations Appearances * 4708 Hogwarts Express * 4722 Gryffindor House * 4737 Quidditch Match * 4756 Shrieking Shack * 4766 Graveyard Duel * 71022 Harry Potter Series * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall * 75955 Hogwarts Express * 75965 The Rise of Voldemort Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Gallery File:PeterPettigrew2.jpg|Peter Pettigrew from 4766, with his magic hand, represented with a dark gray hand piece. Screen shot 2010-07-29 at 12.57.48 PM.png|Pettigrew in the video game Screen shot 2010-07-29 at 12.42.00 PM.png|Wormtail in his Animagus form (video game) scabbers.jpg|Wormtail as an Animagus. wormtailhead.gif|Wormtail's new headpiece. peeeeta.. peeeetaaaaa. PETA!!!!!.jpg|Peter blows apart the street Part 973px467.jpg|Torso for Graveyard Duel Scabbers 2018.jpeg|Scabbers in 2018 External Links Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2004 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures